Hereby
'"Hereby" '''is the thirty-fifth episode of ''Fantasyland, the third season, and the 62nd episode overall. It was narrated by Rhys, airing on April 19, 2014. In the episode, the Gingerbread Empire issues its response to DAWN's threats. The Episode Castor and Pollux waited a reply. Yesterday, after successfully kidnapping Niall, offered a deal to the Gingerbread Empire. DAWN would keep power and the children could reign over Tsereve. The deal was awful. Tsereve was an empty shell. Nothing remained of its once flourishing covert civilization. The mountain offered minimal protection. But if they refused, Niall would die. Noah insisted they put in a torture clause. Something like: everyday you hesitate, she loses a finger. But Castor and Pollux looked sickened when that was mentioned and refused. The three were joking. They were laughing as they thought of the monarch's faces when they read the news. When they found Niall's empty bed. None of them mentioned Sasha. Noah was certain Sasha would come back to him when she could. She must hate it with the rest of them. In reality, Sasha was disgusted. She thought the move was low, immoral, cruel. She hated Castor and Pollux for it. (I totally forgot that Sasha knew that Noah was her brother so all the stuff about her being heartsick is kind of gone because oh my god this situation sucks for her). But she hated Noah more. There was a time when she loved him beyond anything, so much that even when the news of their relationship came to light, she was still willing to pursue their marriage. But this. And the takeover. And the evil. None of it was worth it. On the streets, DAWN was celebrating. They had much to rejoice. The Queen was in hostage. The Gingerbread Empire had no choice but to concede. The response came at 1:31 that day. Castor and Pollux called a town meeting. They stood on the balcony of the new castle: Castlux Castle. The letter was adorned with the seal of the Gingerbread Empire. The Emperor's signature was directly underneath. But there were also three more signatures. Grant, Sasha, Harvey. The scoundrels. Castor unrolled the scroll for the first time. He loudly proclaimed in a confident tone, "To the new King and Queen of...." Castor stopped. The next word was Fatnastyland. He scowled and read on, "The Gingerbread Empire acknowledges your offer of negotiation. The offer was considered, but we have decided to take a more direct course of action." Pollux frowned. This wasn't what they had planned to hear. "The Gingerbread Empire hereby..." Castor stopped. Pollux gasped. Noah muttered, "Shit." Then came a horrific roar. Hundreds upon hundreds of planes and helicopters filled the sky. "I'll finish your thought," a voice boomed through a loudspeaker on one of the larger planes. The entirety of Main Street could hear. Noah's eyes bulged. He recognized the voice. It was Grant's. "The Gingerbread Empire hereby declares War on Fantasyland." Castor retreated. Pollux hit her head on the doorway and passed out. Noah ran for cover. The bombs fell. Production Continuity and Story Arcs Castor and Pollux ransomed Niall, using her release as leverage to assuming control of the realm. Sasha was disgusted with the ransom play and was henceforth disgusted with Noah. Castor and Pollux renamed Petal Castle as Castlux Castle, a combination of their names. Castor and Pollux read the Gingerbread Empire's response to their threat in a live forum to DAWN. They were obviously very confident that they would concede; however, the Gingerbread Empire instead declared war on Fantasyland. The bombs fell, leading directly into the next episode. References The reference to "Fatnastyland" is a joke to how producers would often mispell "Fantasyland" as "Fatnasyland." This also joked at how producers did not yet choose a name for the season. Category:Episodes Category:Fantasyland Episodes